


The piano knows something I don't know

by Rutree



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blurryface, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Trichotillomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutree/pseuds/Rutree
Summary: Josh wakes up to Tyler being taunted by Blurryface.However, Tyler won't get out of his dreamstateOr can he?





	

**Josh’s POV**  
I wake up to a small yelp. I open my eyes as I try to register what it was. The next thing I hear are ragged breaths coming from my left side. I sit up and put on my nightlight, as I turn around to look at Tyler I see him sitting against the headboard with a straight back and closed eyes, he’s still whimpering. I scoot over to him and envelop him in my arms, trying to calm him down. This isn’t the first time he wakes up from Blurryface haunting his dreams.

“Ssshh Tyler” I whisper “It’s all okay. I’m here. You’re here. Brendon and Dallon are upstairs. We’re all safe. It’s all going to be okay.” Tyler’s whimpers change into calm steady breaths. “Very good Tyler, you’re doing very good.” 

Suddenly he turns his head to the other side of the room. His eyes full of fright. He crawls out of bed and scrambles to the corner of the room, pulls his knees to his chest and starts to hyperventilate. His eyes are full of fright and he keeps looking around the room whilst rocking back and forth.

Shit. Not good. Really not good. 

I get out of bed as well and walk over to him, he doesn’t react as I wave my hands in front of his face. It looks like he’s in some sort of trance, completely closed off from the world. He needs to get out of it though, or he might black out due to his hyperventilating.

For goodness sake. I need help.

“DALLON? BRENDON? COME HERE” I shout through the house, in an attempt to wake them up.

After a moment I hear stumbling in the room above us, meaning someone is awake. Another moment later I hear someone coming down the stairs, hearing the somewhat heavier footsteps I figure it is Dallon.

 **Dallon’s POV**  
“Josh what’s the matter?” I ask as I burst into Tyler’s and Josh’s room. Tyler sits trembling in the corner with Josh in front of him, knees to his chin and staring into a far distance while letting out small whimpers and breathing very rigid.

“I think he had a nightmare and I tried to calm him down” Josh says “But then he got scared by something and he went in this sort of trance and it’s freaking me out and I don’t know what to do and and”

“Ssshhh, Josh, it’s all going to be all right.” Although I glance over at Tyler and know it may take a lot of time and effort before things are alright.

“Dallon? What’s the matter with Tyler? I-It’s scaring me.” A small tired voice comes from the door. Brendon had apparently woken up and missed me beside him in bed.

“Hey Bren” I say as softly as possible, not wanting to scare Brendon even more. “We don’t really know, but it looks like Tyler had a nightmare, but a really proper one and he has not really woken up yet and I think he’s still scared.”

“But I have nightmares too and when I wake up you always hug me and tell me how much you love me and that always helps, why doesn’t that work with Tyler!” Brendon almost desperately shouts whilst gesturing to Josh holding Tyler.

“I don’t know Bren, I really don’t know” I say whilst hugging his shaking body.

“Guys please, can you please help me, please, I don’t know it anymore.” Josh says.

Tyler has now started to tug on his hair, still staring in blank space. 

“Tyler stop it. Please. You’re hurting yourself. Please don’t do this.” Josh is now crying.

Ow, why does Blurry have to do this now. Tyler was doing so good for at least the past two months. Stupid stupid Blurry.

He’s now really tearing strands of hear out, creating small bald patches.

No. Not this again too. I don’t know how much longer I can look at this.

Brendon whimpers something in my chest.

“Sorry, what?”

“The piano calms him down... most of the time... I think.”

At first I’m confused but then I get it. If this works, oh man, Brendon is an angel.

“Josh? Can you carry Tyler downstairs? Or I should carry him?” I ask a broken looking Josh.

Josh looks up at me with a confused look on his face. “D-downstairs? Wh-what are y-you go-“

“We think it will calm him down when he plays the piano. Well, we hope...”

“W-we’ll give it a shot, I’m desperate.”

I scoop up Tyler by his legs and his back and carry him bridal-style down the stairs, he’s still trembling like a leaf. I put him in front of the piano, subconsciously hoping he will just put his fingers on the keys and start playing away. But he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

I shot an apologetically look to Josh, but he won’t take it. He takes a seat besides Tyler, talking in on him but Tyler still doesn’t react.

Brendon abruptly takes a step forward and grabs Tyler’s hands to put them on the keys. 

Still no reaction. 

But Brendon doesn’t give in. He wrenches himself between Tyler and the piano so he can sit on Tyler’s lap. He lays his hands on top of Tyler’s and starts playing small bits Tyler taught him once. This goes on for a few minutes, luckely it calmes Josh. And me. Brendon is brilliant.

Suddenly Brendon lets out a small yell, he pulls his hands away. 

But we still hear the piano playing.

 

 

 

 **Tyler’s POV**  
Blurry won’t stop clawing at my brain. It feels like he’s tearing everything apart inside my skull. The sounds from the outside world are numbed out. It’s like I’m behind a glass wall or something, I’m aware of my surroundings but I perceive everything hazy and delayed and I feel like I can’t react.

It’s scaring me. 

I need to feel something. Anything, otherwise Blurry will take over and I’ll be slipping away and I’m scared I won’t come back. And I don’t want that, because Josh won’t be with me then, and I’ll miss Brendon and Dallon. I will lose them forever. 

It feels like the void is sucking me in, towards Blurry. I’m losing my grip on staying where I am. I DON’T WANT THIS. LET ME GO. I try to scream at those red eyes but Blurry doesn’t hear me, or he doesn’t listen. I WANT TO BE WITH JOSH. I shout, but it’s no use. He’s now tugging at my arms. I guess I’ll have to just give in then...

 

But I hear something, it’s a very faint sound but I recognize it. I climb away from the void, away from Blurryface, out of the darkness, to the light. The glass wall disappears and I recognize a piano, and I realize I can finally feel again as I notice Brendon guiding me over the keys. He’s doing a really good job. Did I teach him that? It doesn’t matter, it’s nice. I slowly start to play along by myself, Brendon notices and pulls his hands away. I continue, I never want to lose this feeling ever again. The notes flowing through my veins and filling my brain, pushing away the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed reading this or let me know with a comment.  
> |-/


End file.
